Fridays
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: Camp Jupiter knew Reyna loved Fridays. Though they never knew why. Every Friday Reyna received a visitor. A secret visitor. This blonde visitor is not the blonde son of Jupiter, many would expect. Annabeth and Reyna sort out their feelings for each other. Reynabeth. Slight Jason and Percy bashing, only minor though.


FRIDAY'S.

**Hey. I haven't been able to post much of my other story's in a LONG time. But I got a horrifying case of writers block and was unable to find inspiration. But then I remembered this story that was sitting in the back of my mind for a long time, and now it resurfaced.**

**Its Reynabeth. Surprisingly I find it easier to write about these two than writing about Percabeth. Weird huh? Whatever I still love percabeth. Oops I'm droning on and on sorry. **

**Enjoy and please review. But no flames if its OK. I hate reading those, and tell me if I should include a 2nd chapter.**

Reyna's dark eyes trailed from her paperwork on her neat praetors desk, to the calender on her wall. Friday. It was Friday. Everyone at Camp Jupiter knew Reyna loved Fridays. Though they never knew why. When ever asked Reyna would make up some excuse, like Hylla would be calling or she had perfected a new sword fighting technique. But nobody not even her best friend the great (and currently missing) Jason Grace, knew exactly why the ravenette loved Fridays.

She bit her lip and once again her eyes wandered, they trailed over her walls of pictures and polished military medals the young demigod had earned, they travelled over the gleaming armour and the purple toga hung up in the corner. Until finally they rested on her clock. 4:26pm. In exactly 4 minutes she would receive a knock on her door. In exactly 4 minutes she would open the door and in exactly 4 minutes she would be the happiest Roman at Camp.

3 minutes now. The clock ticked down, each second was counted in Reyna's mind. She ran a hand self-consciously through her hair. Once again it was coming out of her perfect neat braid. Her fingers moved smoothly through her raven locks as she fixed and straightened the stubborn hair into its former glory. Normally she would not care, she was the leader of New Rome! Who cared about her hair! She could have you thrown in jail with a bat off her eyelashes. But today was Friday. And on Friday she must be perfect. On Friday she would always spend more time on her hair and clothes than one of those prissy, stuck up, Daughter of Venus's.

Her train of though came back to her and she glanced once more, her eyes trailed to the clock. They widened. The fluorescent green numbers on her digital clock shone. 4:29pm.

1 minute! She scrambled to her feet from her desk. The legs of her oak chair groaning horribly against the hard wood floor of her study, she swiftly slipped out of the room and into the main part of the praetors house. Which was lavished in silk and satin. A long black leather couch in front of a roaring fire, a large flat screen television hanging just over the tarnished ornate gold fireplace, the mahogany floor dancing with the reflections of the flames flickering across the shiny surface.

Her pace quickened as she reached out a hand and placed it on the brass door handle. Not a second had passed until there was a tense knock at the hard wood door. Reyna's heart leaped into her throat.

She found herself completely and utterly dazed as her hand turned the door handle 90 degrees and the door swung open.

Illuminated by the street lamps of the city behind her the silhouette of a tall, lean girl stood before the mighty praetor of New Rome. Reyna took a slow step backwards and allowed the girl in. A pair of muddy speakers stepped onto the already muddy door mat. Above that was a pair of faded, blue baggy, jeans, held up around the slim athletic waist of the girl by a thick black belt. A over sized orange shirt, covered the girls torso and a old, ripped hoodie over that concealed the girls fairly toned arms. Long blonde hair fell in messy, carelessly natural waves over the girls shoulder and her skin as always, looked lovely, perfectly sun kissed, and unblemished.

Annabeth Chase stood at the thresh hold of Reyna's house. Her grey eyes sparkling. "Hello Reyna. Still looking as lovely as ever I see".

Reyna swallowed, she would never, ever let the blonde have the satisfaction of having her blush. (no matter how mush she really really wanted to). So she opted for a nod. "Annabeth". She replied.

The Greek girls face cracked into a wide grin. "Man I missed your stick in the mudness".

The praetors dark eyes blinked slowly, and her brow creased. Did the blonde just insult her, or was it a joke.

She could never tell, since Annabeth's jokes were normally so wittily cleaver that she would be laughing hours later after pondering for the meaning of the smarter girls smooth as silk words. Before she could figure it out her mind was wiped blank as a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own. She stiffened slightly, her head numb and hear heart beating a million miles a minute. Slowly the blonde pulled away and pulled the darker haired girl into a embrace.

"I missed you". Annabeth mumbled into Reyna's hair. "I wished I could come see you everyday".

Finally the Roman girl found her long lost voice. "I...I missed you too". And just like that her mighty praetor shell cracked and she buried her face into the crook of the Greek girls neck and breathed, the dizzying aroma or lemons, and the sweet smell of fresh strawberries filled the Reyna's nostrils and she sighed.

"Any news on Jason?". Annabeth asked, as they broke apart, her arm still hanging softly around the shorter girls waist as they walked to the couch.

Reyna bit here lip. She had wished they would steer clear of talking about the other blonde in her life, at least for a while. She shook her head. "No. No news yet. Any on Percy?".

It was now turn for the other girl to bite her lip. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. Reyna silently marvelled as the long blonde curls shook with her causing it to catch in the light of the fire and shimmer like pure gold. "Never mind about the boy's I came here to see you remember".

The same crooked grin slid back on to the Daughter of Athena's face. She placed a small kiss on the younger girls forehead and smiled down at Reyna lovingly.

As they sat Annabeth shifted her arm, slipping it from around the Roman girls waist and around her shoulders. She flashed a small almost shy smile to the ravenette and slipped closer to her on the sofa.

Not that Reyna minded at all. In fact she was enjoying the closeness of the blonde girl. No matter what the Greek girl always made Reyna feel more safe. Maybe it was that confident smile, or just the girls aura of power, that made most fear and respect the blonde as a true warrior. But Reyna did know another reason she felt so drawn to the taller girl, it was this feeling of warmness she got, a feeling of completion, she felt at ease at the blonde girls side.

It was the same feeling they had both received when on Circe's island, when Reyna had first met the beautiful eyes of the blonde girl, Annabeth had felt it too, when looking back at Reyna's dark shining eyes. They had never met again until a year later, Reyna had gone on her path, and her older sibling on her own after the pirates. In San Francisco, the two girls had met again. Immediately they were drawn to each other, a budding friendship had blossomed. Until they had both discovered that they were not alone as separate Greeks and Romans.

It was a big secret that they bore onto their shoulders. Knowing war would start if ether Greeks knew about Romans or Romans about Greeks. They had sent each other information about the war with Kronos, helping both camps win the war with the Titans. It was almost a second nature to them now. Every Friday Annabeth would slip out of Camp Half Blood, unseen and come to Camp Jupiter. Neither of them had ever thought about the romantic-al side of their relationship, but once it hit them, they were even more inseparable than before. Reyna at most times found herself in a almost day dream, when thinking of the blonde's lips on her own. Annabeth would always feel a stab of pain, or guilt when ever she held hands or kissed Percy, she would rather it be with Reyna instead.

"Rey?".

The dark haired girl blinked and snapped herself out of her mind and into reality.

"Im Fine. Im just thinking is all". Reyna said reasuingly to the blonde.

"Don't hurt yourself". Annabeth chuckled. Unfortunately soon after she recived a hard punch to her side and she grunted. "Ow! Was there any need for violence?".

Reyna mearly shrugged in response. Trufully it had been how she was brought up. As a Roman you always were violent, cunning and at the most cold. It was their nature. But the dark haired girl had always pondered what it would be like to live at Camp Half Blood. The way Annabeth spoke of it, with such fondness and pride, Reyna had expected a shining utopia, when in retrospect it was an actual summer camp. Still the idea of doing activitys such as arts and crafts, and canoeing instead of constant training sounded so much nicer, also the thought of the relaxed rules and the lack of dicipline, it was shockingly appealing to the Roman leader, it sounded _fun!_

"Tell me about camp again?". The ravenette said softly.

The blonde gave her a bemused smile, but her eyes were shining. "Its my version of paridise, if I could pick any were to die in it would be a draw between there and in your arms". The Greek leader paused for a moment to enjoy the rouge flush spreading across the Romans cheeks, before she continued. "Its nothing like Camp Jupiter, we have leaders but they are unoffical, like Me, and Percy. Though we do train, and we do have rules, our activitys director Chiron lets us bend those rules slightly". Reyna noted the fondness in the blonde girls voice when she spoke of the centar, and she was pleased to know that the blonde she cherished so much had a fatherly figure to look out for her. (Even if she was a bit weary that he was a centaur).

"Sound like you have a lot of fun". The Roman enqioured.

Annabeth mearly shrugged. "It isn't all fun and games. We do train and fight. Then there is the bullies and big heads".

Reyna snorted. "Hypocrite!".

The blonde looked down at her with her brow creased. "How am I a Hypocrite?".

"By calling other people big headed, I swear Annabeth Chase if your head got any bigger it would not fit in your skull". Reyna said.

"WHAT! Thats called pride. Its my fatal flaw, how is it my fault I can be slightly big headed at times". Protested the blonde.

"_Slightly_. Ha that's like saying Jason only has a huge ego's when we both know he has more than all the Olypians put together". Reyna scoffed.

Annabeth grumbled something darkly under her breath. "speaking of Obnoxous, big headed son's of the Big Three, as horrible as it sounds... I really really am glad Percy went missing. I swear if I had to listen to him retelling his 'heroic' story one more time, even though I was there with him for 98% of the time, I swear Im going to rip my hair out".

Reyna sniggered, she also had, had a lovely break from her own obnoxous son of the big three in the days of Jasons dissapearance. It was a nice break from every conversation being on the lines of "Remember when _I_..._bla bla bla_...and ..._bla bla bla_... I was so heroic wasn't I?".

Sooner than the Daughter of Bellona expected, they fell into a steady conversation. By the end of the next 15 minutes her head was resting on the blonde girls shoulder, after hey had finnished a heated argument over which was a better war game, Capture the Flag, or the Roman version. Her eyelids felt heavy but she refused to close them. The ravenette only had a few hours left in the treasured company of the blonde girl, and she was _not_ going to waste it.

She sighed mutedly and looked up to see her favorite Greek struggiling herself to keep her eyes open. Reyna simply could not help but stare at the girl. Her eyes partly lidded by her long eyelashes, her pale pink lips slighly parted as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, long strands of her blonde bangs fell messily all over her face, slightly covering her sculpted cheekbones and chiseled Greek jaw line. She looked so innocent, and adroable. Completely oblivious to the thoughts running through the Roman's mind.

What were they? Romantically. Were they dating? Would the blonde even date her if so?

Reyna hoped these questions would be answered by the end of the night.

**And there you have it. The end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and give me feed back. Again I would apperciate no flames. But tell me if is should continue.**


End file.
